For the Fallen Ones
by wolfygirl007
Summary: What if Jack made it in time to save Sandy?
1. Chapter 1

He saw it. Watched, as the sands formed into a solid black arrow before the Boogeyman's hands. He stared as he took aim, as his arm drew back.

He didn't even realized he screamed before he took off from North's sled, as Tooth shouted out his name behind him.

The arrow was released. It was sent flying across the night sky towards the little golden man. He raced forward, as fast as the winds would carry him but it didn't seem like enough. He wasn't going to make it- but then he did! He shot through the storm of black and gold sand and pushed Sandy out of the way just in time. He'd done it! Jack had saved him!

It was a short lived joy. Sandy's eyes looked down at him, full of panic and concern. Jack didn't understand why, until a sharp pain erupted in his side, burying into his ribs. Then everything happened at once. His staff was knocked from his hands from the force of the blow and the wind suddenly abandoned him. In the distance he heard the Guardians shout his name again, but it was hard to make out between the rush of wind and his heart pounding in his ears as the pain started to spread. He had no idea what the nightmare sand would do to him- what it was doing- only he knew that it burned.

Looking up he desperately tried locating his staff. He spotted it spiraling downwards and quickly went after it. His vision was getting dark and blurred but the adrenaline was overpowering it as he _had _to get that staff. What he didn't realize was that the sleigh was zipping towards him. He didn't realize it until the moment he closed his grip around the icy wood, and the next moment the blur of red was below him before he had any time to stop.

The blur of red was the last thing he saw before the world suddenly turned pitch black.

**Notes: This is something I've been wanting to write for a while. If I have time between my other fanfics I'll continue writing it, so let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"What are you afraid of Jack…?" _a voice hissed darkly, melting into a cruel snicker. Jack spun around, realizing he was on ice – his pond to be exact. He didn't know how he had gotten there but his grip on his staff tightened when the shadows seemed to dance around. From the darkness he spotted Pitch's glowing golden eyes.

"PITCH! Get out here and fight!" he snarled, firing a blast of frost lightening into the darkness. Laughter echoed around him then the Nightmare King formed from the shadows and stepped out onto the lake.

"Oh but Jack, do you know what side you are really on?" he purred and the frostling paused.

"What are you talking about? I'm with the Guardians!" Jack shouted back at him.

"Really? Will they ever trust you now that you look like that?" Pitch mocked then motioned to the ice below him. Jack looked down and jumped back at what he saw in his reflection. The person staring back at him had soot grey skin, jet black hair and his eyes were glowing gold just like Pitch's. Jack reached up to his face, panicking as the reflection did the same, confirming it was really him.

"W-What did you do?!" Jack said, looking back up at Pitch, his tone between rage and desperation. To his surprise, Pitch had vanished, leaving him alone on the ice again. He looked back down at his refection when suddenly the boy below him smirked, a wide, cruel smile full of razor sharp teeth. Before he could react again the ice below him shattered as a grey hand shot out and grabbed the spirit by his ankle. Jack screamed, ready to fire frost at it when the hand yanked him down. The ice cracked and fractured again, this time completely breaking below him and he shouted again as he fell into the icy waters. Kicking desperately he tried to get back to the surface when he looked up to see those golden eyes again.

"_Are you ready to play Jack…?" _It said with a dark smile before Jack's world went black.

**Notes: I never thought this story would be this popular with just the first chapter! I hope you this next one! **


	3. Chapter 3

Jack sat up right with a scream, followed by the loud cracking of frost shooting out and covering most of the room. He was breathing hard, shaking as he looked around and realized that he wasn't on his lake, he was back in some part of North's workshop. Slow his breathing down, Jack pulled his knees up to his chest. As he came back into focus he realized there was footsteps coming down the hall quickly right before the door burst open.

"Jack, are you alright?" North said quickly, as Bunnymund and Tooth saw that the room was covered in ice.

"U-Um, yeah. I'm good." Jack said shakily, wincing when he realized how badly his side hurt from the sudden movement and burst of energy.

"Crikey, what happened?" Bunnymund questioned.

"I-It was just a bad dream" Jack said quickly, but the other guardians looked at each other nervously. Sandy was literally in the building, how could Jack have a nightmare with him so close?

"Alright, well, we need to check your side" the large rabbit said, slowing moving further into the room. He nodded to the others that he'd take care of it and they reluctantly left the room. Bunny turned back to Jack who quickly put on his signature smirk.

"Awww, you do care" He teased, but Bunny only scoffed at him as he went up to the bed. He noticed how tense the spirit was as he came up.

"What was your dream about?" He asked softly but Jack didn't reply to him. Bunny didn't push it, then asked him to pull off his hoodie so he could check the wound. He slowly pulled the jacket up, blushing a little as it exposed the bandages wrapped around his torso.

"What… what happened?" Jack asked, not making eye contain.

"We… Well we took out several of the nightmares, but it wasn't much of a victory…" Bunny told him, concerned as he saw the skin above and below the bandages was turning grey. He peeled off the bandages and Jack let out a hiss of pain. He looked down at it to see that his side had a large stitched up gash, but the worst part was that the wound was nearly black and the dark color seemed to be spreading out. He felt the panic rising again as the reflection from his dream flashed in his mind.

"North thinks the nightmare sand might be… infecting it… somehow…" Bunny told him slowly, trying to remain calm about it.

"Meh, I'm sure it'll be fine. Probably turned weird colors since black sand is weird like that" Jack said and Bunny looked up at his face, a little surprised at how fast he brushed it off. He thought he saw worry in his icy blue eyes, but Jack turned away before he could be sure. He went ahead and replaced the bandages in silence while Jack continued to make awful jokes and puns.

"You should get some rest mate." he told him, straightening back up.

"Mmm… alright" Jack said, but have very little intention of going back to sleep. As soon as Bunnymund left the room, he hoped up. Walking over to the mirror he tapped it with his staff to make the ice become clear. He tugged his hoodie back up and ran a pale hand over the darkening skin. His gaze went back up to his eyes and he jerked back when they flashed gold.

"_Are you ready to play Jack…?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Sandy's dream sand had been damaged in Pitch's attack, and the Nightmare King was continuing to make the lights of the globe vanish since the battle. They had a plan though, Jack kept reminding himself, a plan to stop Pitch completely. If they could take Easter, they would turn all those lights back on and crush the Boogeyman's plot. That was what lead to Jack currently standing in the Warren, surrounded by thousands of colored eggs heading out into the tunnels to be delivered around the world. Toothina, Bunnymund, and North stood near him, helping with the final touches to perfect the holiday. Sandy was out taking the little girl Sophie home after the youngling had accidentally gotten into the Warren via one of North's snow globes.

_"We can still stop Pitch, all we need to last through the day…"_ Jack thought, turning back to the tunnels when he thought he saw something move.

"Um… guys…?" Jack said, but the Guardians were too invested in finalizing Easter to notice. He sighed, then walked over to the tunnel and peered inside. It had gone very dark inside, making Jack's hair stand on end. Before he could stay something though, two golden eyes appeared before him and a shrill whiny sounded as a Nightmare formed and charged forward straight for Jack.

"What the-?!" Jack heard Bunny say in shock as more Nightmares materialized in the tunnels and rushed out. The frost spirit started freezing the dark horses, trying to avoid the eggs, but it was clear that they were getting damaged. A boomerang zipped past his head into another creature and Jack turned his head towards Bunny.

"Hey, Kangaroo! I'm on your side so stop trying to hit me!" He snapped at the rabbit.

"I told you already! I'm a bun-!" Bunnymund shouted angrily back, but he was again cut off when Tooth suddenly shouted Jack's name in alarm.

The frostling turned back towards the tunnels right as a Nightmare lunged forward and bit into Jack's side. He yelped as it reopened the wound from the arrow, but he still tried to fight back as the horse started dragging him away from the Guardians and into the tunnels.

"Get off me!" He hissed and froze the creature's muzzle until it shattered and he broke free. Jack instantly started to fly away when another horse sank its teeth into Jack's leg and he fell, slamming into the ground of the Warren with pain racing through his body when he passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack woke up in an unfamiliar place. He sat up, realizing how dark it was and he reached around for his staff, feeling a bit of panic as he couldn't find it.

"Looking for this…?" Jack skidded back at the sound of Pitch's voice as the Nightmare king materialized out of the darkness. He was holding the staff in his hands with a dark smirk on his face.

"Give me that!" Jack snarled, lunging at him only to have the man vanish into the darkness with a laugh. He stumbled, but looked around quickly in the dimly lit carven and realize that it must have been Pitch's lair.

"Why did you bring me here?" he hissed.

"Oh, don't be afraid Jack" Pitch purred, reappearing a ways away from him.

"Afraid? I'm not afraid of you!" Jack laughed, walking towards him.

"Oh but you are afraid of something…" Pitch replied, twirling the staff in his hand. "You're scared you'll never be seen… and worst, that you'll never know why…" He said, disappearing again the moment Jack got close. The frostling hissed in frustration, getting more and more aggravated as the Nightmare king kept talking of the fears that rang so true to him. He kept trying to block it out, to not let it get to him but to hear Pitch say it was like a stab in the gut.

"STOP IT!" Jack shouted as Pitch kept talking, telling him of how the Guardians would never accept him as one of them.

"They'll never accept you now, not after what happened to you." Pitch said, ignoring his yelling.

"After what…?" Jack said, pausing as Pitch said that.

"You know what I'm talking about Jack. You've seen it, or should I say seen him?" Pitch purred and the images of himself with golden eyes flashed in Jack's mind.

"What… What did you do?!" he growled up at Pitch but the Boogeyman had a wicked grin on his face.

"More to the point Jack, what did you do?" Pitch replied, tossing him his staff. Jack's eyes widened as he caught it and looked up at Pitch again, but he vanished again. "Now I think it's time to wake up again Jack" his voice laughed and Jack froze.

_"To wake up again…?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bunnymund's POV**

The rabbit was in a panic as he watched the Nightmares flooding into the Warren.

"Hey, Kangaroo! I'm on your side so stop trying to hit me!" Jack had yelled at him after throwing a boomerang a little too close to his face.

"I told you already! I'm a bun-!" he started, but then Tooth had shouted "JACK!" as both Guardians saw a large Nightmare lung at the frostling. They were too late to warn him though and the creature bit into Jack's side. Bunny rushed forward to try and get the animal off, but Jack broke free. The feeling of relief was short lived though as he saw another jump up just a moment later and stopped Jack from escaping again.

Tooth darted forward and sank her sword into the mare and Bunnymund bounded forward to Jack.

"Tooth, go! North'll need ya help!" He told the fairy quickly then leaned down over the spirit. "Jack?" He asked gently as he turned the boy over but got no reply as he was clearly unconscious from the force of the fall. Bunny started to scoop him up to get him to safety when the frost spirit stirred.

"Come on Jackie," he said, giving him another nudge. Jack's eyes crack open, but what Bunny saw made him drop the boy and back up. When Jack hit the ground he jerked completely awake and snapped up.

"Now, was that really necessary?" Jack groaned, but something about his voice made Bunny's fur stick up straight.

"Jack… your eyes…" He said nervously, getting a little closer again, but he was nervous. The boy's eyes were bright, shimmering gold…. Just like Pitch…

What was even more like Pitch was the way the boy smirked and laughed darkly. His arm shot up and he grabbed Bunny's wrist painfully tight and he could feel the cold seeping off his skin and into his fur.

"Jack! Let go!" He snarled and Jack's head snapped up to face him.

"Ya like it?" The boy cackled, inky blackness spreading over his jacket and into his hair and his teeth had started to grow into sharp tips. Bunny ripped his paw free of him and scrambled back, away from the frost sprite.

"Jack… what happened…?" Bunny said, hardly noticing as the Nightmares continued to attack the other Guardians.

"Does it really matter?" Jack replied with a smirk then turned his attention to what was going on around them. "Now then, let's wrap this up" he added before flying off towards the tunnels again. Before Bunny could stop him, a group of Nightmares closed in around the rabbit.

A few moments after that the rabbit heard the sickening crackle of ice and white exploded out across the Warren.


	7. Chapter 7

_"More to the point Jack, what did you do?"_

That line kept ringing in his head as Jack opened his eyes. His mind felt foggy and confused as he realized that he was restrained. Looking around, he saw that what was holding him was shining-no, actually glowing golden. Everything in his body felt sore and he could feel the blood soaked into his hoodie and down his leg where the nightmares had grabbed him. Slowly he figured out what exactly was pinning him down.

"S-Sandy…? What are you doing…?" He said, looking down at the golden whip around him. He followed it up to where Sandy actually stood, the other Guardians beside him. None of them looked happy and no one said anything at first.

"Um… Can you let me go now? You're hurting me…" He whined softly as the pressure from the whip was making the bite in his side flare with pain.

"Let you go? After what you did?! We shouldn't ever let you go after that!" Bunny suddenly snarled, lunging forward with a paw raised but Sandy stopped him. "We were lucky Sandy got here in time to stop you." He hissed, shooting Jack a glare.

"Stop me? What?" Jack questioned then looked around. He had thought they were outside, back in Burgess or something, but to his horror he realized they were inside a very snow and ice covered Warren. The tunnels were completely sealed off with ice and thousands of smash eggs peaked out of the snow. Pitch's voice kept ringing in his ears, _"What did you do?"_

"What happened?!" He snapped, turning to the Guardians with alarm and Bunny looked about ready to stab him.

"You destroyed EASTER! Everything! Everything is gone because of you!" He snarled, this time ignoring Sandy trying to stop him and he grabbed Jack by his hoodie and yanked him up, the whip disappearing as he did.

"I-I didn't – Pitch… Pitch took me – I wasn't… I didn't…" Jack quickly tried to explain as he flailed in Bunny's grip.

"Bunny! Put him down!" Tooth finally intervened. The rabbit looked back at her and reluctantly dropped the frostling on the ground. Jack yelped as he landed on his bad leg and collapsed roughly on the snow covered ground.

"Bunny, I didn't mean for this to happen! Pitch did this!" Jack reasoned while glancing around for his staff. He didn't understand. One moment he had been fighting with them, against the Nightmares and one of the horses had dragged him off didn't it? He had woken up in Pitch's lair but… then he remembered what Pitch had said. _"Now I think it's time to wake up again Jack."_ Things started to click into place, but he still didn't understand how ice and snow now covered the Warren.

"No Jack! Pitch didn't do this! YOU did this!" He snarled then turned to the guardians.  
"He has to go… We never should have trusted you!" Bunny snarled, turning to Jack and the words stung the boy in a way that his physical wounds couldn't.

"B-Bunny I didn't-!" Jack said, scrambling back up to try and reason with him, explain himself, do _something_. When he looked to the other Guardians for help though, he could see it that they agreed. He stepped back, wincing at the pain, but he needed to get away from them. The moment he spotted his staff in the snow he snatched it up and in the next moment he was gone.

**Note: **So for those that didn't understand; Chapters 5 and 6 occur at the same time =) Hope that clears up some stuff for you!


	8. Chapter 8

He did not stop. Wind whipped around him and snow started to turn to ice and nipped at his skin as he went. The storm surrounded the winter spirit as he raced from Australia and went south. The wind became colder and colder as it tried to sooth his side and his mind. He clung to the staff with one hand, the other wrapped around his side. His hoodie was still dark, and the slick blood on his side made it really look like a shadow over his frame.

The frostling landed only when he reacted the southernmost continent and he partly crash landed into the snow. He didn't even care as he let go of his staff and flopped into the freezing snow he so welcomed. The icy feeling started to numb his side and leg, allowing him to think over what had happened in the Warren. Pitch had done a lot more damage than Jack had thought possible, he knew he had been the one to freeze over Aster's home, but it wasn't really him…. Right…?

He lifted his head out of the snow and slowly pulled himself up. The reflection from his dream kept smiling at him in his head. It kept smirking and laughing and he couldn't make it stop, it was only getting worse. The laughing was joined by Pitch's taunts and Bunny's accusations.

"STOP IT!" He suddenly shouted into the wind with an explosion of ice around him. The force of it shocked him when he realized his staff wasn't in his hands. Looking up at the jagged shards he realized he wasn't alone anymore. A dark figure stood in the snow and for a terrifying moment, he thought it was the boy in his reflection before he realized it was the Nightmare King.

"What do you want?!" He snarled, though he quickly looked for were his staff had gone.

"I told you they would never accept you." Pitch purred as he walked up to the frostly, weaving around the ice shards.

"THAT IS _YOUR_ FAULT!" Jack screamed, standing up. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" he cried, feeling his rage boil at the same time that tears burned his eyes.

"I never did anything to you Jackie. You tried to be something you are not. You are no hero." Pitch replied.

"You don't know anything about me!" Jack snarled before the pain in his leg made him fall back to the ground. "I-I was so close… I just wanted people to see me…" he whimpered as tears started to stream down Jack's face and he was nearly shaking from the frustration.

"I showed the Guardians what you are not, that does not mean you cannot be believed in." Pitch said, taking an awfully soothing tone.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR BELIEF! YOU DON'T HAVE THAT!" Jack snarled, looking up at him with eyes that flashed gold. Ice exploded out towards Pitch, which he narrowly blocked with his sand. "YOU ONLY HAVE FEAR!" He continued before he broke down more, then let out a choked whisper, "I-I don't want to be feared…"

"Maybe you will reconsider. Come see me after you talk it over with your so called _friend_." Pitch told him and Jack looked up again.

"W-what?" the spirit asked, only to see the Nightmare King dissolve into sand and Jack spotted another shadow moving through the snow right behind where he had been. Jack squinted, confused before he realized that figure was Bunny racing towards him. He scrambled up, a light hope sparking that Bunny had coming looking for him until the Pooka wasn't stopping.

"Bunny!" He called when the rabbit leaped over the ice shards and slammed into the small boy. "Bunny! Bunny wait!" Jack pleaded as thick paws pinned him to the ground.

"Why should I?!" he hissed, glaring down at him.

"I-I can explain! Pitch did something Bunny! I didn't mean to do anything to the Warren, I didn't even know!" He stuttered quickly.

"I know. It's called being a Fearling," the Pooka hissed at him. "And that means you can't be trusted" he snapped, starting to dig his claws into his shoulders.

"I-I can! I-I can fight it!" He said, but the more Bunny started to hurt him, the more he felt control slipping. "B-Bunny you're hurting me!" he squeaked.

Bunny lifted a paw and, for a second, Jack thought he was letting go. He had come to his senses, but that same paw then curled into a fist and struck the spirit in the face. This time Jack felt it, the sudden heat that burned from the wound in his side where the arrow had struck. The heat spread and everything felt wrong – he wasn't supposed to be hot, he was Jack _Frost. _But he was, it felt just like Pitch's nightmare sand.

Jack looked back up at Aster with golden eyes. The Pooka snarled, as it only proved his point, but his eyes flashed blue again and his appearance wasn't changing like it had last time. Jack felt his anger rising and the ice surging through his veins ready to fight back.

"NO! I WON'T DO IT!" Jack screamed loud enough to make Bunny pause when he realized the frostling wasn't talking to him.

In the moment he had paused, Jack shoved the rabbit off and scrambled up.

"Get away from me Bunny." He begged, looking down at the Guardian, but he wasn't finished with Jack yet.

"NO! I'm not lettin' ya get away! You'll only hurt people!" Bunny snarled at him, moving closer again but Jack was quickly backing up.

"Bunny… Run." Jack whispered, looking at him with pure blue in his eyes filled with fear. Not fear of the Guardian before him, or even Pitch, but a fear of himself and what was inside of him. He closed his eyes and took the last step back, the step over into the ice carven that ran hundreds of feet down.

Aster was shocked as the boy disappeared over the edge and he raced forward, forgetting his anger as he tried to catch him. But as soon as he reached the ledge, he heard the explosion before the force of the blast threw him skidding across the snow. And as he looked up, searching for what had blown up, he realized ice was everywhere, _Jack_'s ice. Then he realized that _Jack _had blown up.

**Notes: **I am SO SORRY for how long this took! D= It has been a really rough past month. My best friend got in a car accident and, while I had time to continue some of Trembling Sweetness since that fic is on a happier note, I couldn't quite make myself work on this one. I do hope you like the chapter though and please give feedback! I'm trying to venture a little further from the plot of the movie so I hope that worked out =) Thanks everyone that has supported this story and I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner!


End file.
